


(Не)справедливость

by desterra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Крис наблюдает, а Дерек теряет силы(отрывок из пока недописанной истории)





	(Не)справедливость

**Author's Note:**

> пролог-размышление

В жизни нет справедливости. Крис это уяснил давно. Например, на шестнадцатилетие он ждал в подарок прекрасную малютку на колёсах, а получил снайперскую винтовку, ещё и не на него оформленную. Или на двадцатилетие, признавшись матери в бисексуальности, вместо душевного разговора, даже с битьём посуды о голову нерадивого сына, Крис дождался лишь равнодушного: « У Калебов чудесная дочь. Настоящая охотница. Приедут завтра». Так, вместо справедливости, Крис обзавёлся Викторией. Точнее, это она его себе завела. К слову о справедливостях космоса, ага. Так и понеслось. Не то, чтобы Крис жаловался. Огненная, целеустремлённая Вик действительно была чудесной и даже потрясающей. И в неё очень легко было влюбиться, что Крис и сделал. Но вот осадок остался. Чуть слышное, глубоко припрятанное раздражение и чёткое осознание, что справедливости в жизни нет. Есть некая предопределённость. Тотальное отсутствие вариантов. Не то, чтобы это было плохо. Просто безумно хотелось решать самому. Преследовать диких и сдвинутых с ума существ — самому. Выбрать город для того, чтобы осесть там навсегда — самому. Следовать кодексу, найти пятничный фильм, решать, что сейчас и вообще хорошо лично для него, без оглядки на всех и вся — самому.  
Подростковый бунт у взрослого параноика. И где в этом справедливость? Правильно. Нет её.  
Но Крис привык. Смирился. Научился не раздумывать и радоваться тому, что есть. Стабильному делу, сногсшибательной жене, умной красавице-дочери и даже столько нелюбимой в детстве охоте. Кто, если не они, в конце концов.  
И всё было бы хорошо, если б не чёртов Дерек Чтоб Вас Всех Хейл. Сложно и абсолютно несправедливо толкать речь в духе «мы не спускаем с тебя глаз», когда нутро орёт «защити». Когда вместо озлобленного монстра перед ним одичавший, недолюбленный мальчишка.  
Крис и за Викторию-то злился без особого, должного огонька. И новый кодекс принял весьма охотно.  
И всё же самой большой несправедливостью в жизни Криса оказались почему-то гаснущие глаза Дерека. Неправильные, светло-жёлтые, уязвимые. И, конечно, проклятое нутро принялось выть так, как не выл ни один оборотень в первое для него полнолуние. А взрослый мальчишка, привыкший полагаться только на себя, продолжал смотреть так, словно у него, Криса, были ответы на все вопросы.  
Обучался бою без сверхъестественных сил Дерек легко, а звериную обречённость прятал так мастерски, что Крис её чуть не пропустил. Разрываясь между помощью Скотту, поисками Кейт, утомительными переговорами с охотниками, он не сразу заметил, что и человеческие глаза Дерека постепенно гаснут. Тускнеет искорка упрямства. Пропадают сухие, непривычные смешинки, и без того редкие, на вес золота. С этим очень хотелось что-то сделать, вот только было непонятно, что именно. Крис выжидал, надеялся на улучшение. Но когда Дерек и огрызаться стал машинально, почти через силу, жизнь окончательно перестала быть томной в понимании Криса.


End file.
